Broom Cupboard Musings
by elleisforlovee
Summary: The broom cupboard scene alluded to in Chapter 25 of Doves and Ravens. Explores Rose and Scorpius' headspace as their relationship intensifies.


**A/N** **:** _Hi! This is a missing moment of the scene alluded to in Chapter 25 of my fic_ Doves and Ravens _. A few readers mentioned they felt like the nod to the blowjob was a bit abrupt. Totally my fault. So to make up for it, I wrote this to hopefully give everyone a bit of a peek at Rose and Scorpius' headspace. Writing third person omniscient makes these reveals a bit more tough so I went with third person limited here which is NOT my typical style so be kind. This was still fun to write and hopefully gives everyone a taste of what's to come as the story progresses…_

* * *

Rose didn't know how she felt at first but she decided she rather liked it. It only took her two tries and now she was finally and completely comfortable. This time when she kneeled before Scorpius, she was thankful for the length of her robes for keeping her knees off the cold tile below. The temperature would have been too much of a distraction. All she wanted was to focus on him. If she did that, he'd be happy with her, and hopefully forget the disappointment she swore she saw on his face when she pulled him out of the hallway and he learned all she wanted to do was snog. Or, really, that she didn't want to do what he wanted to do...or said he wanted to do.

Scorpius had her pressed up against an abandoned desk, his nose dancing over the skin of her neck as he pressed soft, wet kisses to her chin...clavicle...pulse point. His hands clutched her hips, keeping her close, clearly enjoying the friction and warmth created by her skirt everytime she jerked forward, responding to his touch. Rose's hand drifted down his body, pressing into his erection with the ball of her hand. His mouth fell open and she only smiled, kissing his shock away. _There was certainly something powerful about being able to control a boy like this_ , Rose thought — and thought often, as this was becoming their favorite pastime. And she felt _sexy_ too. He wanted her and she felt the way he wanted her, sometimes in an instant, on her tummy, thighs, and now with her hand.

"Don't tease," Scorpius whispered into her skin.

Rose smirked. "I'm not teasing," she said, the sentiment sounding coy.

"I want to…" He breathed out before nipping at her lips. Rose wondered if these moments together gave him strength too.

"What?"

"Let me…" His voice trailed off again and Rose felt his hands, both making slow motions up and down her sides until one stopped along her rib cage, allowing the other to continue its trek southward. Her breath hitched: waiting, wanting, terrified. "I want to make you feel good," Scorpius purred, now with a hand that slipped below her skirt to caress the sensitive skin at the bend at the back of her thigh.

"You don't have to…"

Scorpius chuckled, his voice hoarse and disbelieving. "I know that. Didn't you hear me? _I want to_."

His hand shifted and Rose swallowed. All of her was warm and if his hand traveled any further he would have found proof of that, seen quite clearly she assumed, by a wet patch in her cotton knickers. Good Godric, the boy did things to her she didn't know her body was capable of. But if there was anyone she'd grant permission to figure her out, it was Scorpius. But he was too kind, really. Maybe if he was more aggressive they'd be past all of this now. Maybe she didn't need him to be understanding. Maybe things would be better if he was a bit more rough. Some days he had her body feeling so electric she didn't care if he bent her over the nearest elevated surface and took her right there.

She was teasing him. She knew it. And he was beginning to resent her for it, at least he would have had he not been a randy teenage boy with urges she'd forced him to suppress for the past few months. And that's why she had to do this. _She owed it to him_. She wouldn't give herself to him completely and some days she wondered why that was even the case but she'd give him what she could. Her mouth, for instance, seemed to work so far. Prior to that, her hand had done the trick...last night it had done the trick _twice_.

The first time Rose had even attempted to do this Scorpius was laying back on her bed, all of him except for the appendage she was intent on touching, was flat against the mattress, looking up to the ceiling above as if he were bracing himself for the best moment of his life. Rose remembered rolling her eyes, even as her hand slid down the planes of his abdomen, along the bit of darker fuzz near his navel, before finally dipping below the jeans she had already unbuttoned. Scorpius had a million things to compare this experience to and Rose had none and yet he was excited while she was scared, not even worried but assuming she'd be a disappointment. Rose Granger-Weasley was good at so many things but those things had been honed over the span of many years. She had grown into her talents just like she'd grown into her wand. All of the things she excelled at seemed to come so natural to her. Putting her boyfriend's erection in her mouth did not seem like something she'd be a natural at. _Was anyone?_

Then again, the act of using her mouth to render him speechless was a talent of hers he always seemed to be fond of. First as friends, when she'd let down her guard long enough for him to witness her giving a sassy remark to Albus. Lately, it was her lips on his lips, his skin, his... _everywhere_. But there was always a semblance of control then but here, exposed like this, Rose could tell it was taking everything in Scorpius not to buck his hips or grip the back of her head.

"Fuck, Rose," Scorpius hissed. His head was tossed back as his fingertips gripped themselves white, doing their best to maintain contact with the metal rack Rose pressed him into.

She loved when he said her name but it sounded particularly beautiful when accompanied with a moan. All she could manage was a smile up at him, her mouth still puckering around his head and the other length she could manage while her hands rolled and twisted, covering the rest. She watched his eyes open and heard what sounded like a cough but when her gaze met his, he only shared a smile with her.

She wanted to be good for him, and if his face was any indication, it's not like she was doing this incorrectly. _There's no such thing as a bad knobjob_ , he had told her when after her first time she curled into him and apologized. But was it enough? Even if she got better would he eventually get bored of this and expect more? Rose didn't blame him if he did. She could only conclude that she was hardly the first girl to suck him off in a broom cupboard, if not this very one. And she could roll her eyes and despise those girls but now she was no better than them, avoiding the title of slag because she was absolutely in love with the boy she let fuck her mouth, and perhaps foolish enough to believe when he told her she was different and even that he loved her too.

Because boys weren't supposed to be patient. Wyatt certainly wasn't. It was the entire reason he had moved on so quickly, because Rose wouldn't give him what he wanted and he didn't want to wait. And Rose had always had that problem and then suddenly she was seventeen and very inexperienced and terrified of embarrassing herself on a path to gain some. Then there was the other nagging thought: if Scorpius had wanted her for so long, why didn't he wait? But, Rose had to ground herself, sex was different for some people and although she certainly couldn't relate, for some people sex was just sex. She hoped this was no longer the case for Scorpius. No, she knew it wasn't. _Not with her._ Because he understood what this meant to her, didn't he? He understood how absolutely sorry she was for not being able to give him more...right?

…

Scorpius' eyes opened and he almost coughed, words getting stuck in his throat as he watched Rose adore him, each time taking more and more of him in her small mouth. _God, that fucking mouth._ He used to find himself staring at her in class, not only the sound but the movement of her raspberry lips bringing a smile to his face. He was equally as enamored now, only he felt it more strongly in different extremities. _He was such a lucky bloke._ He didn't deserve this — didn't deserve her and all the things she gave him. This was an afterthought, adding to how unreal it _all_ felt to him. Sometimes he forced himself to slow down and commit all of her to memory. He swore she'd come to her senses soon and see that she was better than him, better than this.

Because, he figured, he really shouldn't let her blow him. If she wasn't ready for the same from him, why should he allow her to compromise herself like that? Did she really enjoy it or was she just stupid in love, doing whatever she believed a normal teenage girl should do for their boyfriend? What if she was just waiting for him to insist that she didn't have to? Maybe her jaw hurt and sometimes it was difficult to breathe and the strain on her throat made her want to gag. _How the fuck was he supposed to know?_

Even amongst the waves of pleasure, Scorpius tried to steady his breathing and rationalize that he should have been content just snogging her. Even that was amazing. And he'd seen her tits now and he knew how her bare curves felt and he swore that every night in her bed was better than any suck or fuck he'd ever had before. Rose clearly didn't know what she was doing to him. But that was the problem. He wanted to show her, and it had nothing to do with her taking him in her mouth and milking him to completion.

There was a reason he wasn't in Gryffindor. He could feign arrogance and have fun with any other girl but Rose turned him to stuttering, bumbling mess. He was the opposite of brave around her. His mouth and his fingertips couldn't work at the same time, not while his mind was so wrapped up in the scent and feel and taste of her. Wyatt would have told her. In fact, he had, Scorpius reminded himself, causing his fists to curl as he thought of the wanker and how anyone could look at Rose and not want her forever. Then again, Wyatt probably wouldn't have offered what Scorpius was offering...or had tried to offer...four different times now. Rose clearly wasn't comfortable with him touching her knickers so he could only assume how she'd react when he said he wanted to put his tongue and mouth…

"Sorry…" Rose mumbled breathlessly, taking a break.

Scorpius smirked but softened immediately, placing a hand to her cheek to caress her skin. That was normal, right? If your girlfriend takes a break from giving you a bloody wonderful blowjob you should give her that break and make sure she's okay because it also gives you a moment to breathe and regain some of your lost control so you don't prematurely spill your load after only a few minutes…

"Love, you don't—"

"I know. _I want to_ ," she teased, before returning to her task.

This time she took more of Scorpius in her mouth, the tip of his cock hitting the back of her throat and then going further. Her eyes were closed. She was concentrating, _the minx_. Scorpius had to drop his head back. The sight of her was too much. He was just thankful she was more dressed than she was the other night where the silk vest of her sleeper set did little to hide the swell of her breasts and the pucker of her nipples as she went to work on him. _No_ , Scorpius thought, _her uniform was more than adequate_...though that wasn't to say many of his fantasies didn't involve her wearing the very same thing. The only difference was that in his dreams, Rose never could manage to keep the uniform on for long.

Scorpius was so lost in his own fantasy he'd somehow forgotten that there was a beautiful girl on her knees sucking him off. It wasn't total detachment, as the girl in his fantasy was also Rose and she was also giving him a mind numbing blowjob. Really, all of it was the same, up until the end when instead of spilling himself in her mouth, she stood up and happily began to ride him. A bloke could dream, couldn't he? Fuck, sometimes he thought he already was, a painful reminder as his belly tingled and he felt himself…

"Rose, I'm—"

"I know," she mumbled with a nod before returning to her earlier action of running her tongue languidly from the base to the tip of his shaft.

"Of...ahhh...course you do," he managed with a grunt.

Her lips reattached themselves to the swollen, almost burgundy color of his pulsing cockhead, and she sucked in a way that had her cheeks going concave. The heat in Scorpius increased and he felt all of him unwind. He placed a hand to her shoulder, mostly to steady himself, but giving her the possibility to push him away. But she never did and this time she did something that had him nearly collapsing next to her. Rose stuck out her tongue. And she opened her eyes. And she continued to apply pressure to his rock hard member — up and down, up and down, up and down — until he finally came.

Scorpius swore he was going to pass out. The mere look of her, on her knees and smiling up at him while the first intense spurts of cum landed on her tongue, were too much. Then Rose swallowed. Before she could even open her mouth again, another stream of spunk had landed on her lips. In response she darted her tongue out, giggling as she once again tasted him on her tongue.

"Fuhhh, Ro…"

Scorpius assumed now that this was absolutely a dream. It had to be. No one was this lucky. He didn't deserve the girl on her knees before him and he certainly didn't deserve her drinking his load. Nope, he had clearly fallen asleep and when Rose left to do her rounds, she forgot to wake him up.

"Was that…"

But he could feel her then, her breath warm upon his neck as she laughed again, her nose scratching his adam's apple while her hands made quick but gentle work of putting him away and buttoning up his trousers.

His breath was still ragged and he found opening his eyes to be rather difficult. He wasn't ready to say goodbye to dream Rose yet.

"Scor? Was that...that was okay, right?"

In an instant his eyes snapped open. The Rose before him was very much real, now marked by decidedly ruby colored cheeks and a knowing grin. The heat of the closet had frizzed her hair a bit. Scorpius couldn't speak yet so he carefully tossed a handful of her messy waves off her shoulder, paving the way for his hand to cup her face, caressing the freckled skin there.

"Bloody hell, Ro, you're going to kill me…"

She giggled. "I know it sounds silly, I just…" Her smile almost fell. "I love you. A lot. And I...I can't explain it, I guess. I just love you. Does that make sense?"

Scorpius smirked then seized her lips in a searing kiss. He was too busy savoring the feel of her curves pressed up into him to taste himself on her lips. He didn't want to let go either. Rose had concocted some nonsensical scheme to mentally prepare herself for the announcement of her mum's campaign and they wouldn't be spending the night together. There was a bit of panic surging through Scorpius at the thought of his own bed back in the dungeons and how no matter how hard he tried, she wouldn't be in it. Immediately he wanted to rewind. He promised he'd take back that brilliant knobjob if she just agreed to let him spend the night.

"Scor? You okay?"

He shook his head quickly. "Yeah, sorry, I...I know what you mean. And not just because of the…" Rose's lips twisted, holding back a grin. "I love you too," he settled with a laugh of his own.

Rose beamed and Scorpius kissed her forehead. All at once everything was gentle again — tender and warm and chaste.


End file.
